1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable mechanical screwdriver with a driveshaft which can be set into rotating movement, and with a power take-off shaft which can be driven via a deflection bevel gear, wherein both shafts are connected, fixed against relative rotation, with a bevel gear, wherein the bevel gears are in operative connection with the deflection bevel gear, the driveshaft is rotatably seated in a receiving housing, and the power take-off shaft is rotatably seated in a gear housing, both pivotable with respect to each other from a distended position over a pivot angle of at least 90°, the deflection bevel gear is rotatably seated on a bearing shaft and is used as a pivot shaft of the gear housing on the receiving housing, and the bearing shaft is embodied as a clamping device, by which the set pivot position can be fixed in place.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An adjustable mechanical screw driver is known from German Patent Reference DE 103 18 563 A1. To reduce costs, only a single deflection bevel gear is used, which engages with the drive bevel gear, as well as with the power take-off bevel gear.
In comparison with an adjustable socket wrench known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,142, this has an advantage to keep the space requirements, and therefore the structural size, smaller in the area of the gear housing. But with this, the seating of the driveshaft with the drive bevel gear becomes worse in the area of the gear housing. Therefore, two deflection bevel gears are used in connection with the adjustable socket wrench taught by U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,142, which enclose the drive bevel gear, as well as the power take-off bevel gear, on both sides and engage with them.
But not only the cost outlay for the gear is increased with this, the structural size is increased, particularly in the area of the gear housing, which has disadvantages when using the adjustable mechanical screwdriver in small, narrowly restricted assembly areas.